By Accident
by Caiwyne
Summary: What happens when Jack Frost accidentally ends up in Rapunzel's tower?
1. Chapter 1

**RAPUNZEL**

It was another normal day, Mother had gone out to the village and Rapunzel was doing her chores. While she worked she sang a song she had made up.

_Seven a.m. the usual morning line up_

_Start on the chores and sweep till the floors all clean_

_Polish and wax do laundry and mop and shine up_

Sweep again and by then it's like seven 15

As she sang she quickly did her tasks so she could start painting. Painting was her passion. Her entire tower's walls were covered in paintings she had drawn over the years. But there was one spot she was saving. Right above her fireplace were too curtains which laid over nothing. The perfect spot for a painting. She stuck out her thumb, measured the area she could work with, then hopped up and started painting a scene of dozens of sparkling objects that she referred to as 'the lights'. Then she drew herself in the picture watching the lights. This was her dream. To see the lights in person, not just from her window. And today was the day she was going to ask Mother if she could!

Then suddenly she heard,

"Raaapunzeell! Let down your haairr!"

"It's time." She whispered to her chameleon friend. "Coming Mother!" she lifted her hair over the hook and sent it down to her mother, then began to pull her up. She was panting from exhaustion as her mother pulled herself through the window.

"Rapunzel, how you manage to do that every single day without fail, it must be exhausting darling."

"Oh, it's nothing"

"Then I don't know why it takes so long." Her mother burst into laughter at the expression on her daughter's face. "Oh, darling. I'm just teasing." Rapunzel awkwardly laughed.

"Alright? So mother as you know tomorrow is my birthday, and I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could, well if you would let me that is, too uhmm..."

"Rapunzel just spit it out; you know how I hate the mumbling!"

"Okay, I… Iwannaseethefloatinglights!"

"What?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would take me to _see _the floating lights." She showed her the painting.

"Oh, you mean the stars"

"No, I've charted stars and they're always constant. But these, these appear on my birthday. _Only,_ on my birthday. And I can't help but feel that there meant, for me." Frustrated by her mother's reaction she continued. "I _need _to see them mother! In person!"

"Rapunzel, you know what I've said. You are not going outside."

"Oh but please mother! It's my birthday! Just-"

"Enough Rapunzel! You are never leaving this tower, EVER!" The realization hit her. She will _never _get to see the lights. Ever. She turned away to hide the tears threatening to flow from her eyes. "Could you bring me some paint? From those white shells you once brought me?"

Her mother looked at her puzzled. "I just thought it was a better idea than… the stars." Her mother smiled. Walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Of course."

She packed a basket of food for her mother, and handed to her. "Thank you, my flower. You're sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine. No one can hurt me here." She smiled a little smile and her mother smiled back. "Alright, I'll be back in three days' time. I love you very much dear."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." She placed a kiss on her nose, then climbed down Rapunzel's hair, and walked through the vines. Rapunzel went back inside after waving goodbye and went into her room. She hugged a one of her pillows close to her as she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm spring night, that is, until Jack Frost zoomed by trailing his snow storm behind him. He flew around the city sprinkling snow over people's heads. Then he slowed down and dropped to the ground to walk on the sidewalk. Jack Frost was a- Well, he didn't really know what he was. The man in the moon neglected to tell him that hundreds of years ago when he first came into this world. And, to this day, he still doesn't know. So he just does as he likes.

But, he's not entirely happy. Jack is invisible to anyone who doesn't believe in him, and that's everyone. The only thing he wants is for someone to believe in him. Just _one _person! That's all he wants!

He continued walking down the street when he felt as if someone was watching him. He looked around curiously, he didn't see anyone. So he kept going, but faster this time. Then he felt a bolt of air hit him as something rushed past behind him. He looked around. Then swiftly turned around and raised his staff as protection when he heard a noise that announced the person's presence.

" 'ello mate. Been a long time." Jack stared at the shadows that hid the owner of the voice from sight. "It was the middle of '68 I believe. Easter Sunday wasn't it?" Bunnymund, or how most of you know him as, the Easter bunny stepped out from the shadows. Jack relaxed and put his staff down.

"You're not still mad about that, are ya?"

"Yes. But this is about something else." Jack being confused raised his eyebrow. Then Bunnymund said "Fellas." And suddenly a woolen bag was pulled over Jack's head. "Hey!" he shouted. They tied the bag up, opened up a portal, and sent him through.


	3. Chapter 3

**RAPUNZEL**

Rapunzel immediately stopped crying when she heard the thump. She raised her head from her tear soaked pillow and got up to investigate. She slowly walked to the doorway of her bedroom and pulled the curtain aside. She peeked through. Everything looked fine. Nothing out of place. She continued her way down the stairs. She gasped when she got to the bottom. There was a bag, a big bag, on her floor. And it was moaning. _What is it? What's inside it? It started moving._

"Uh, What on earth is wrong with that kangaroo?!" The bag said. Rapunzel grabbed the nearest thing to her, a frying pan, and hid behind a chair. "I'm gonna freeze his ears off when I see him next him…" _Was there a person inside of it? And why was it talking about a kangaroo? _ The ties on the bag fell off; Rapunzel braced herself for one of the men with pointy teeth her mother warned her about. She gripped the handle of the frying pan tighter. The bag opened and out climbed a-boy? A boy with white hair and bare feet. His hair was messy and hung in front of his eyes, which were bluer than the sky. He was quite handsome, but being the first boy she has ever met, of course he was. When he was fully out of the bag he bent down to retrieve a stick from inside. She stood up, and turned around searching for something.

"Where is that kangar-" Rapunzel wacked him out with her frying pan as hard as he could and he fell down on the floor with a thump.

She quickly grabbed the chair she had hid behind, sat him down in it, with much struggling since he was heavier than her, tied her hair around him and climbed onto the tops of the banisters just below her ceiling and waiting for him to wake up. She had many questions, ones this boy could answer. And maybe, he was the key to her escape.

* * *

I know that this chapters are pretty short. But hopefully as the story gets going they will become longer. I'm still not a very good writer so I find it hard to write long chapters that sound good. But hopefully you like this even with it's length :)


	4. Chapter 4

**JACK**

"Ugh." Jack woke up with the back of his head throbbing. He raised his hand to rub the sore spot but found his hands were tightly bound to the arms of the chair he was seated in by a weird golden rope. Jack looked around suspiciously, he didn't see anyone. He tried to loosen the rope from his wrists,

"Struggling… Struggling is pointless!" Said a tiny voice from the shadows. Whoever spoke hopped down from the rafters onto the floor still enveloped in the dark. "I know why you're here… and I-I'm not afraid of you."

"What?" Jack was incredibly confused. Who was this? The owner of the voice started to move; slowly it came out of the shadows to reveal a young girl with wide, green eyes. Jack realized that the rope keeping attached to this chair was actually her hair. She was bare foot and clenching a frying pan in both her hands she said, "Who are you, and how did you find me?" Jack, in awe at the surprise of a not too bad looking girl, was speechless. The girl raised her voice, "Who are you, and how did you find me!"

Coming back to reality Jack said, "The better question is who you are? And why did you tie me u- wait! Y-you can see me?" At that question the girl raised an eyebrow. "Of course I can see you. N-now are you going to answer my question or not?" Jack didn't hear this, he was too busy muttering to himself "She can see me, she can see me…"

"Do you want this back?" The girl said. Jack looked up to see what she was talking about; she had her frying pan in one hand and his staff in the other. He tried to reach for it, but once again his hands stayed at his sides. "Yes, I do want it back." He said threw gritted teeth.

"Well, maybe I'll give it back, after you answer my question. Who are you?"

"Jack Frost."

"And why are you in my tower?"

"I-" Jack was about to answer when he realized he didn't know the answer. Why was he in this tower? Why did Bunnymund send him here? "Listen Blondie-"

"My name's Rapunzel."

"Uhmm, Okay. Listen Rapunzel, I was just minding my own business when the Easter bunny decides to get revenge on me by putting me in a bag and throwing me through a portal. I don't know why I ended up here. Now can I have my staff back?"

"Easter bunny? Portal?"

"Yeah, you know. Big ears, hops around putting eggs everywhere, it's pretty weird actually..."

"He put you through a portal?"

"That's right, Blondie." Rapunzel had read about portals in her history books. But she had always thought they didn't exist, or at least not anymore. If what this boy is saying is true, then he came here by accident. This means he wasn't after her hair, which means maybe he could…

Rapunzel walked over to her fireplace and climbed on top of it, she pulled back the curtain revealing her new painting. "Do you know what these are?" Jack turned his head to look. "Yeah? Those are the lanterns the people in this city send off into the night every year right?"

"Lanterns? I knew they weren't stars…" She cleared her throat. "Well, tomorrow night they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You, will act as my guide, take me to see these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your staff to you. Deal?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to take you to see the lanterns?"

"Yes."

"Why? Can't you just go yourself?" Rapunzel froze at this. She couldn't go by herself, she wouldn't know where to go.

"No, because… You see, I have never been out before, so I wouldn't know the way."

"What makes you think I will take you?"

"Because if you don't, I will be keeping your staff." At this, they had a glaring war. Where Ice cold eyes meet bright green ones. After about 2 minutes of it, Jack finally said, "Fine! I'll take you to see the lanterns!"


	5. Chapter 5

**RAPUNZEL**

Rapunzel peered out her window at the world that awaited her. She couldn't believe it; she was finally going to see the lanterns. She climbed up on the window sill. Jack flew past her, nearly knocking her off the side. She grabbed onto her hair which was hanging on a hook above her and held on for dear life.

"Woah, sorry blondie. Didn't mean to scare ya." Jack chuckled as he helped her right herself.

"How do you do that?" She asked as she watched him float in front of her.

"Do what?" Jack said, confused. He followed her line of vision and realized, "Oh, you mean fly? I don't know. I can kind of just move the air around me and it lets me float."

Her eyes widened with fascination. He chuckled then flew down and landed at the base of the tower. Rapunzel took a deep breath. She grabbed her hair tightly and jumped. The feeling was amazing. Her hair blew up around her and she fell to the bottom of the tower, then realizing how far it was to the bottom started to panic. She clawed at the hair to try to slow her down. She awkwardly slid down the rest of the way and landed on her bottom on the soft grass.

She looked up when she heard laughter "That was very graceful." Jack said as he offered her his hand. She glared at him but took it anyway and he pulled her up. She looked around her, at the trees and the grass, and the little river that ran beside her tower. Excitement filled her up and she couldn't help herself any longer. She plunged into the river, feeling the cold water running threw her legs. She laughed.

**JACK**

Jack eyed the strange girl as she played in the water. He had never seen someone so happy about the simplest thing. He couldn't help but smile along with her. He reached into the river and raised the water splashing her. She froze, turned around and stared at him. Then splashed him back. They started having a splashing war, until Rapunzel slipped and fell.

"Hey, are you alright?" He rushed over to her and bent down. She looked up at him with her bright green eyes and the brightest smile. "I'm perfect."

* * *

Sorry I haven't posted in a really long time. To be honest I've been so busy I kind of forgot about it. But I'm back now and hopefully I will remember to keep posting the chapters. And also my chapters are really short... sorry about that :P

I was originally going to make this the storyline of tangled but with Jack instead of Flynn. But I'm not sure I'm going to do that anymore. I'm gonna try to make this diffrent but if I can't think of anything, thats my plan B. If anyone has any suggestions I would love to hear them :)


	6. Chapter 6

**JACK**

Jack watched as Rapunzel Bounced around the forest stopping at every little thing. He didn`t understand why it was all so exciting. They`re just trees, and flowers, and grass.

"Look! A squirrel!" Rapunzel stopped abruptly causing Jack to bump into her. He looked up at where she was pointing at and watched the little squirrel run down a branch and jump onto another one. After it was out of sight she continued down the path,

"Uh, Rapunzel. It's this way." Jack said. She twisted around, "Oh." They continued, in the right direction, until Rapunzel spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"So, Jack." She said, "What's your story?" Jack froze. She stopped too and waited for an answer. Jack didn't want to tell her that he was an invisible winter flew around freezing things. She was the first person to ever be able to see him. He smirked and decided to avoid the question by saying, "What's more important is your story. Like, why is your hair so long." He eyed the long blonde locks. "And why do you live so far away from everyone else?"

Rapunzel looked uncomfortable, he realized that maybe she didn't want to tell him her story, just as much as he didn't want to tell her his.

"Uhm, well. I…"

"Look, if you don't want to tell me, it's fine." She gave him an awkward smile and she continued walking down the path, just a little bit ahead of him. She would turn every few seconds to make sure he was still behind her. As she turned back around Jack thought he saw a tiny piece of brown hair at the top of her neck. But it was to quick to be sure.

After a couple of hours they were starting to get hungry, Jack said he knew a good place to eat, and he led her down a small path that ended at a tiny cottage. A sign said 'The Frosted Cookie.' Jack held the door open and Rapunzel stepped inside. It appeared to be even smaller inside, it was jam-packed with tables and almost every one of them was taken. Jack led Rapunzel to a table in the corner and they sat down. That when Rapunzel realized who was in the restaurant.

There was, little tiny people eating red and green decorated cookies, and big furry creatures were sipping on what looked like hot chocolate. Rapunzel gasped when she saw how big the furry creatures were.

"What?" Jack said, noticing she was nervous.

"T-that." Rapunzel stuttered pointing at the creature. Jack turned around, and then chuckled to himself. He said, "That's a yeti Rapunzel, completely harmless."

"A Y-yeti?"

"Yeah…" She looked at him with a puzzled expression _"_This is Santa Claus' little café thing. Well, it's more for his workers." He watched her intently.

"Santa Claus? You know Santa Claus!" Her eyes brightened up.

"Well, sort of." He was shocked that she didn't laugh and say _'Santa isn't real' _it seemed that she actually believed in Santa.

"That's so cool" She smiled a huge smile that made his stomach do something it had never done before. Jack looked down.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Claus, but you can just call me Annette." Jack looked back up to see a plump woman smiling down at Rapunzel. "What would you like to have today, honey?"

Rapunzel looked down at the menu that Annette handed her. Jack watched Rapunzel look over the menu then her eyes brightened up. "Do you have any hazel nut soup?"

"Sure do." Annette said. "And what would you like?" She turned and looked directly at Jack. She could see him? How- He realized he was looking quite strange. So he cleared his throat and said "Uhm, I'm good thanks." Annette smiled then went to wait on the next table.

"You're not having anything?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." He said. The truth was that he actually was hungry. But he had been so shocked to know that Mrs. Claus could see him that he didn't think of what to order.

"Alright." Rapunzel said smiling, and started eating her soup. His stomach made that feeling again. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he decided it was because of Rapunzel, so for the rest of the time he kept his head down and didn't look at her.

**RAPUNZEL**

Rapunzel ate her soup quietly, Jack appeared not to be feeling very well so she didn't talk and looked around the room instead. She figured the tiny people were Santa's helpers. But she didn't understand the yetis. She was about to ask Jack when she heard something,

"And he said that she can heal you just by wrapping it around your injury and singing a special song! It's so exciting!" Rapunzel shot around, and saw a green blur fly past her. She watched it stop at the bar and sit down on a stool. It was a girl. Well, Rapunzel wasn't really sure what it was. It had the face of a girl but the body looked like a bird, and there were two wings attached to her back. She was talking to a miniature version of herself as she sipped on hot chocolate. "I'm not sure how long it is, but he said that it's really long!"

Rapunzel turned back around. Someone here new what she could do. She needed to leave. "I'm done." Rapunzel said and left the café with a confused Jack trailing behind her.

* * *

Yeeaah...So I made up a little cafe for Santa :P I guess to humans it's just a normal restaurant, if they don't believe in Santa, then they wouldn't see they elves and yetis. Hope you like this chapter :) and feel free to leave a review. I love reading what you guys think :)


End file.
